1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for installing a usually cylindrical gradient coil in a usually hollow cylindrical magnet of a magnetic resonance system, of the type having a frame with a coil carrier passing through the gradient coil and accommodating it, the coil carrier being arranged on two lateral supports, on which the frame stands on the base.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fitting a gradient coil into the cylindrical main field magnet of a magnetic resonance system is a complicated, operation not least because of the considerable weight of the gradient coil as well as the available space. An installation device thus is used to fit the coil. This has a frame with a coil carrier, which rests on the floor on two lateral supports. The coil carrier passes through the coil that is suspended thereon. For installation, this frame is moved as near as possible to the main field magnet. In order to be able to insert the gradient coil, the gradient coil being aligned accurately with respect to the mounting hole of the main field magnet by means of the corresponding height setting. A further support with an extendable support element is positioned on the opposite side of the main field magnet, the extendable support element passing through the main field magnet. This extension bearer is connected to the coil carrier of the frame, and the one of the supports of the frame is arranged directly adjacent to the magnet, which would prevent an insertion movement of the gradient coil into the magnet, is dismantled. The load carrying system is then supported only by the one frame-side support and the additional support arranged on the other side of the magnet. The gradient coil then can be pushed into the main field magnet from the frame-side coil carrier on the extendable support element and can be attached there at its axial position by suitable fixing means. This mounting device as well as its operation is complicated and requires a series of individual installation and dismantling steps. With longer systems in particular, especially with systems having a 7 T-main field magnet, having a length of significantly more than 3 m, difficulties arise due to the large overall length of the carrier, which must accommodate the overall gradient coil load.